Fruit Basket
by Ghost Dancer
Summary: Fruit is best searved fresh. [L/H/E, Fluff]


Title: Fruit Basket  
  
Author: Ghost Dancer  
  
Warnings: Fluff. A threesome. This is based on the Manga, by the way.  
  
Pairings: L/H/E  
  
* * * *  
  
Hikaru snickered. She couldn't help herself. Umi shot Hikaru a glare, and Fuu raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Don't laugh. It isn't funny." Umi said.  
  
Hikaru bit her lip, trying not to giggle. Don't laugh. She told herself, but that only made her want to giggle more. She looked up at the ceiling, in the hopes it would distract her and keep her from laughing, but it didn't help. The giggles where bubbling up inside her, and as a last resort, she stuffed her fist in her mouth and chewed lightly on her knuckles. But that hurt, and when she pulled her hand out of her mouth she wouldn't have laughed aloud...  
  
...If she hadn't looked up to see Fuu again.  
  
"Hikaru!" Umi shouted in frustration as Hikaru burst into a fresh round of giggles. "You're not helping!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Hikaru said, giggling helplessly. "I can't HELP it!"  
  
Fuu sighed. "I'm changed." She snapped. Before Umi could stop her, she had turned and gone back into the dressing room.  
  
"Now look what you've done!" Umi said to Hikaru, hands on hips, eyes ablaze.  
  
"I'm sorry Fuu!" Hikaru called to where Fuu had disappeared, as her giggles subsided. "But REALLY Umi! That dress... is didn't look good on Fuu." she finished lamely.  
  
Umi sighed. "I guess you're right. I wasn't really thinking about who was going to wear it when I took it off the rack..."  
  
"It had pink and purple frills!" Hikaru exclaimed. "And bows! There where so many bows you couldn't see the dress!" A smile twitched on Umi's face.  
  
"Alright! Alright!" Umi said, now grinning. She threw her hands in the air. "I get it! It was ugly!"  
  
"Hideous. And it was scratchy." Fuu said, emerging from the changing room wearing her normal cloths. "Admit it Umi, NO ONE is going to wear that dress."  
  
Hikaru listened to Umi and Fuu or a moment before checking her watch.  
  
"Guys! I have to go, I said I'd meet Lantis and Eagle for lunch five minutes ago!" Hikaru yelled, bouncing up and rushing from the room. "See you later!" She called over her shoulder.  
  
Bouncing along the corridors, Hikaru waved at various people as she passed them, shouting hurried greetings and only vaguely catching their replies.  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" She chanted as she ran, checking her watch again. "Late, late, late!" She skidded though a pair of oak door covered in elaborate carvings of birds and waterfalls, before screeching to a halt.  
  
"Late as always." Eagle teased. "I told you she'd show up Lantis."  
  
Lantis and Eagle where seated at a small table, a plate of various fruits sitting in it's center, three chairs surrounding it.  
  
"Sorry! I was with Fuu and Umi and I-"  
  
"-Lost track of time." Lantis finished for her. "We know."  
  
Hikaru grinned. "Then you must also know how hungry I am." She said, sitting down in the third chair.  
  
Eagle rolled his eyes. "You, dearest," He told the girl. "Are ALWAYS hungry."  
  
Lantis watched the two argue fondly, before being snapped back to reality by a pair of fingers waving in front of his face.  
  
"Just checking." Eagle explained. He then picked up a fruit and began to examine it, turning it this way and that, holding it up to the light, and sniffing it before he took a bite from it.  
  
"You're weird." Hikaru observed.  
  
"How kind of you to notice." Eagle said cheerfully, wiping a dribble of juice from Hikaru's chin. "Watch it, your fruit is dripping."  
  
Eagle blinked as a piece of fruit was waved in front of his face. He turned to stare at Lantis.  
  
"Just checking." Lantis said. He bit into the fruit, ignoring the stares from the other two.  
  
"You're weird." Hikaru repeated, and then went back to eating her fruit.  
  
Eagle looked at the two of them, blinked, opened his mouth, thought for a moment, and then shut it again. He paused, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, before going back to eating his fruit.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ghost Dancer: WAAAAIIIIIII! ^^ That was so CUTE! *smile*  
  
Chibi Fuu: I wore a frilly, bowy, pink, and purple dress?!  
  
Chibi Umi: My taste in clothing is NOT that bad!  
  
Ghost Dancer: *rolls eyes* Shut up. Anyway, I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth. Clamp does. Clamp rocks, might I add.  
  
Chibi Eagle: Review please?  
  
~*§*~ 


End file.
